Tracking people across multiple cameras with non-overlapping fields of view poses a challenge. Existing approaches include using face recognition technology or relying on soft-biometrics features such as clothing color or person height to identify and track a person over different camera views. However, face recognition techniques are very sensitive to illumination changes, face pose variations, and low-resolution imagery (typical conditions in surveillance scenes). Also, general features like clothing color are subject to ambiguity (for example, two different people may be wearing clothes with the same color). Additionally, color and appearance of a person can change dramatically from camera to camera, due to lighting changes, different camera sensor responses, etc.